


【维吉尔乙女】晚梦

by ailcejiuxu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu
Summary: 预警：设定上梦主为尼禄女友，不过全篇尼禄基本不出场。时间线为dmc5结束后，是媚药梗，NTR，人物ooc还请见谅
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【维吉尔乙女】晚梦

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：设定上梦主为尼禄女友，不过全篇尼禄基本不出场。时间线为dmc5结束后，是媚药梗，NTR，人物ooc还请见谅

尽管上个月你就搬进了事务所，与尼禄开始同居生活，但是身为恶魔猎人的他总有太多事务，而你也不愿意对这个少年提出那些任性的请求。他要处理但丁遗留的账单，要照顾孤儿院的孩子们，你无法无他并肩作战，但至少你可以成为他心灵的支撑。  
不过今天早上状况有些不同，他少见地与你一同起床共用早餐，“妮可说她会接替我的工作一段时间，红暮市周边的恶魔数量也减少了很多，或许我晚上会早点回来。”他的声音中带着一点拘谨，大概是在担心自己是否会再次失信于你。  
“没事……我会等着你回来的。”你拍了拍他的肩膀以示安心，并决定做一些计划来度过久违的夜晚，事实上你早就准备好了特别的服装和可以增强欲望的药剂，只不过这一天实在你实在等了太久。  
尼禄刚离开片刻，你就换上了那身黑色的及膝连衣裙和褶边围裙，打开了尘封的玻璃瓶，就算瓶身的剂量说明已经被晕染模糊了，你还是毫不犹豫地把它全部倒进了茶壶。你承认自己有些兴奋过头，明明尼禄和你都是没有实际体验的纯情派。  
一声巨响打断了你的思索，你慌忙跑下楼，发现事务所的大门被人强行推开，一个身材修长的银发男人站在门前，他衣冠优雅而庄重，只是鞋跟和衣角残留着血迹。他毫不在意你的目光，坦然说道：“是尼禄叫你来的？”“啊，我是尼禄的……”男人打断了你的话，蓝绿色的眼眸注视着你独特的打扮，“这也是他让你穿的？他现在哪里？”你开始意识到有些不对劲：“尼禄要晚上才回来，衣服是我自己选的啦。如果你想要委托他的话，还请你先告诉我你的身份。”“维吉尔，我是尼禄的父亲。”维吉尔瞥了一眼匆忙端着茶具怔住的的你，以讽刺般的语调开口，“他竟然叫你先过来，还穿着这种毫无品味的衣服，你就打算在这里等他？”  
你没有回答维吉尔的问题。在你和尼禄交往的第一天他就告诉过你他的父亲有多么非同寻常，如果自己不小心惹怒了他，他绝不可能会有一丝怜悯。  
维吉尔自然不在乎一个弱小的人类，所以他也不会反复追问，倒是“红茶”的气味引起了他的注意，他径直拿过茶壶倒了一杯。你愣在原地看到他举起杯子才反应过来那可不是什么红茶，你迅速放下托盘伸手去拿维吉尔的茶杯，维吉尔则抢先一步退后并喝完了整杯药剂。  
“那个不是茶，是要给尼禄喝的发……”你将那个违禁词咽下又重新开口，“发，发现自我，补充精力的药水。”“没有哪个客人会相信你这幼稚的谎言。”维吉尔端着茶杯向你走来，那份气场迫使你闭上了嘴任他嘲讽。尽管你心中仍然充满疑惑，客人是指什么？  
下一秒，甜腻的液体就被灌入嘴中。“带我去最近的卧室，否则你的身体会比我先一步垮掉。”他抓住你的后背好让意识涣散的你也能勉强行走，你不得以和他踏上了楼梯，走入了你和尼禄的房间。  
你曾经和尼禄一起相拥而眠，今天你们本该在这张床上进一步探索彼此，结果维吉尔的出现打乱了一切计划。此刻他自如地坐在床的一侧，扯着你的头发使你跪倒在他的两腿间。  
蛊惑的药水点燃你的身体，维吉尔粗暴的动作使你丧失反抗能力，你盯着对方双腿间的凸起眼神黯淡，最后向前探头，小心翼翼地咬开拉链，炙热的棍状物与你的脸颊相触。维吉尔已经等得不耐烦了，他直接摁住你的头让你将其整根含住，异物感和味蕾的崩坏都让你无法接受，不如说整件事情的开端你都没搞明白，在你和尼禄连亲吻都有些羞涩时，他的父亲居然让你为他口交？  
你根本没有口交的经验，只能任由对方的手抵住后脑勺，机械地吞咽着前端。偶尔青涩地用舌头舔舐周边。这样显然满足不了维吉尔，于是他用另一手向下揉捏你的胸部，隔着布料挑弄你的乳尖。  
好在你的学习能力很强，很快就能根据维吉尔表情的变化来判断你是否能取悦他，当然也可能是过量药剂已经侵蚀了你的精神。维吉尔的眼神也不再冰冷，终于，在白色的浊液从嘴中溢出时，这个以暴戾无情著称的男人也发出了满足的呻吟。你的沦陷速度远快于他，在他玩弄你的胸部时你就控制不住自己的声音了。  
你很难形容精液的味道……但是其中是有些甘甜的，大概是药剂配方中加了不少菠萝汁？你没有时间想清楚这些，你的身体仍然火热，渴望着被人触碰，贯穿，这身女仆服开始变得碍事了。你慌乱地解开胸前的扣子，将白色的柔软呈现于维吉尔面前，硬挺的乳头让男人发出一声嗤笑，“你看起来就像个未成年，这是你的第一次吗？”  
他不需要你的回答，只要听到你的喘息声就足够了。你闭上眼睛，感觉到维吉尔的手在你的大腿上摸索，扯下你的内裤，透明的液体滴落在他的指尖。粗糙的手指借以顺滑并深入你的身体。本能的叫声令你无比羞赧，你想要捂住嘴，维吉尔却迅速反剪你的双手在背后，“别做多余的动作。”  
你只能服从，裸露着胸部摇晃着腰坐在维吉尔的身上，那根棍状物不时与你的下身擦过，他却不急于插入，平淡地改变着手指的数量，或许那些药水对他造成的影响并不严重。  
但是你已经无法忍耐了，喘息声中开始掺杂哭腔与祈求，“维吉尔……拜托你……”  
这是不对的，你明明是尼禄的恋人，现在却被他的父亲侵犯着，而你无比享受还想要更进一步。  
“拜托我做什么？睁开眼，告诉我。”维吉尔的耳语扰动你的耳垂，你缓缓睁开眼睛，与那之对视，他松开了禁锢你的手，你则是更加靠近对方，抱住他的背脊。“拜，拜托你进入我。”  
你终于如愿以偿被其插入，凸起的内壁膜不断摩擦让你愈加陶醉，逐渐变粗的棍状物几乎通到你的子宫口，你知道自己接下来会提出更加过分的要求，那到底是药剂催化还是真心都无所谓，现在你只想要被这个男人所占有，正如同他现在也将目光聚焦在你的身上那样。  
维吉尔仍旧蛮不讲理地扶着你的腰部上下摇动，快感与疼痛早就混为一谈，你能感受到体内的热度正在上升，原始的，背德的欲望告诉你只需不断祈求，维吉尔会给你你想要的一切。  
“你没有带避孕套啊。”你维持着语言中枢的运转开口，“所以维吉尔，你想全都射进我的体内吗？”  
维吉尔低下头，罕见地以温柔的动作吻上你的嘴唇。其实他也有些茫然了，他本来只是把你当做泄欲的人偶。  
你不知道自己接下来又说了什么，只是维吉尔的动作又开始加快了，你能感受到体内涌进一股热流，或许你会怀上这个人的孩子？尼禄什么时候回来，他会怎么想呢？

……………………  
维吉尔看着因为体力不支倒在床上昏睡的女人，这该死的媚药似乎使他的脑子发烧了，让他被一个妓女所诱惑甚至于跟她做了，他本来一向对这些贪婪的女人避之不及，现在反而是他硬上了对方。  
不过尼禄是怎么想到把妓女叫来事务所的？在自己去魔界的时间里没想到他会堕落成这个样子，还有女仆装，但丁的品味也就这么差了。


End file.
